Accepting You
by Arikito Chishiki
Summary: EDITED SUMMARY! Kisah tentang dua makhluk yang berbeda dunia yang dihadapkan pada perjalanan takdir dalam hidup mereka.
1. My Thought on Him

**Accepting You**

 **Pairing** : Ara Haan(Asura)/Ciel(Demonio)

 **Classes** : Rune Slayer,Elemental Master,Wind Sneaker,Blade Master,Code: Empress,Tactical Trooper,Asura,Blazing Heart,Diabolic Esper,Diabla/Demonio,Freyja.

 **Warning** : Semua kekurangan hanya diketahui oleh readers

Elsword Fanfiction

Writer gain nothing from creating this fic

 **CHAPTER 1 My Tought on Him**

 **Ara P.O.V**

Sejak jadi seorang Demonio pria itu-Ciel tidak seperti biasanya,ya sekarang ia memiliki kekuatan _Demon_ yang lebih besar,penampilannya pun berubah sekarang bewarna putih panjang,ada satu tanduk di kepalanya,matanya berubah jadi lebih hitam dan memiliki tatapan yang terkesan benar-benar mirip dengan seorang _Demon_ ,ya itu wajarlah kan Ciel memiliki kontrak dengan Lu jadi jika Lu berubah, Ciel pun ikut berubah,tapi aku tidak peduli bagiku, Ciel adalah Ciel itu yang terpenting sekarang.

Tapi yang paling tidak aku duga adalah Ciel sekarang jarang menyapaku,bahkan sekarang terkesan menjauh dari salahku? Apakah aku terlihat aneh dengan _Job_ Asura milikku? Ya.. memang penampilanku juga ikut berubah sejak aku menjadi Asura, seorang ahli tombak yang menggunakan kekuatan rubah ekor sembilan, penampilanku juga terkesan aneh,karena rambutku ada yang sebagian putih,mataku pun menjadi _heterokrom_ ada yang merah dan yang kuning,bahkan kuku-kuku di tanganku sekarang menjadi cakar. Apakah Ciel tidak suka dengan aku? Atau..?

Aku sedih sekali,aku tak pernah menyangka Ciel akan seperti itu,kukira ia memiliki perasaan yang sama tapi apalah daya aku,seorang Ara Haan yang suka berkhayal yang tidak jelas.

"Hei,Ara.."

Terdengar suara Elesis, yang terdengar setengah berteriak padaku."Ya ada apa Elesis?butuh sesuatu?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Meledaklah tawa Rena,Aisha,Elesis,dan Lu mendengar kekonyolanku,Tapi entah kenapa Eve dan Rose tidak tertawa sedikitpun.

Sambil terus tertawa terbahak-bahak _Knight_ bersurai merah itu pun bertanya "Ara kamu tadi menyimak pembicaraan kita tidak sih?"

"Dengar ada apa sebenarnya ini Ara?"Tanya Rena si gadis Elf yang paling dewasa dan paling bijak diantara segerombolan gadis-gadis _El Search Party_ dengan nada khawatir."Kalau ada masalah ceritakan pada kami"

Dengan terbata-bata aku menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan wajah seperti tomat yang baru matang "Umm...itu...bagaimana ya...?"

Dan itu sukses membuat gadis-gadis itu menatapku intens,terlebih Aisha dan Lu. _Pasti karena penasaran_ ,pikirku.

"OH,AYOLAH!" Teriak Aisha sambil menggebrak meja makan dengan bagaimana bisa Elsword suka dengan gadis yang kasar ini?

Melihat kejadian itu Rena langsung menenangkan gadis penyihir bersurai ungu itu sambil menepuk-nepuk Elesis dan yang lainya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Aisha yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

Melihat Aisha sudah mulai tenang aku pun melanjutkan"Begini, jangan kaget ya kalian semua..."Yang dibalas dengan anggukan cepat para gadis-gadis ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Rose dan Eve tertarik akan sesuatu hal yang terkesan _girly_.Coba saja kalau ada disini Elsword pasti dia akan paling berceloteh dan paling berisik disini,tapi sekarang Elsword, dan para cowok-termasuk Ciel sedang menjalankan _Quest_ di Sander.

"Aku...Suka...Ciel..."

Suka..Ciel

Suka..Ciel

Suka..Ciel

Suka..Ciel

Butuh waktu sekitar 5 detik sebelum gadis-gadis bereaksi.

Aisha langsung memuntahkan makanannya.

Rena melongo.

Eve diam saja.

Elesis terjungkal di kursinya.

Lu langsung berteriak histeris.

Rose hanya bergidik ngeri.

Dan setelah itu beribu pertanyaan langsung menyerbu padaku bagaikan tombak yang berusaha menjebol benteng suatu istana.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter satu,bagaimana readers? Tolong Review untuk pemula satu ini ya..karena pemula pastilah butuh tuntunan dan saran dari seorang readers


	2. My Realization

**Chapter 2 My Realization**

 **Ara P.O.V**

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka saat mereka memberiku pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dan sangat tidak masuk akal seperti,"Kau gila ya?Bagaimana kalau kau nanti jadi _Demon_ juga?","Apa matamu sudah benar-benar buta Ara?","Ini gila,mana ada cewek cantik seperi kau suka pada pria seperti itu?!". Dan banyak lagi.

Anehnya Lu,gadis _Demon_ majikan Ciel ini tidak keberatan sedikitpun,malah ia mendukungku seratus persen dengan bahkan mengatakan,"Ciel memang butuh gadis cantik dan baik seperti mu Ara Haan~".

Aku yang mendengar ucapan semangat dari Lu,langsung _spechless_.Maklum kadang Lu sering memarahi aku karena aku sering memanggilnya 'imut'.Padahal sebenarnya kan gadis bersurai putih ini kan mantan ratu _Demon._

Namun saat ada seorang yang mendukungmu pastilah ada yang menentang,satu sih masih yang kali ini perbandingan antara pendukung dan penentang beda banyak yaitu, 1(Lu):5(Aisha,Rena,Eve,Elesis dan,Rose).

Banyak ucapan dari kelima gadis membuatku agak takut mendekati Ciel seperti ucapan Rena yaitu,"Oke,Ara bukan aku mau menentang hubungan kalian,tapi aku sering melihat Ciel lepas kendali atas kekuatannya dan bisa saja kamu terluka karena itu".

Apalagi ucapan penyihir bersurai ungu yang memeliki pengetahuan yang luas itu."Begini,Ara aku pernah baca di suatu buku yang menyatakan bahwa hubungan antara Manusia- _Demon_ itu sesuatu yang tabu,bahkan tak jarang pula yang menjalin hubungan yang lebih intim dengan _Demon_ pasti mengundang masalah dan kehancuran pada sekitar."

Lu yang mendengar perkataan itu merasa tersinggung langsung melotot tajam dan membentak dua gadis itu."Hei,jangan main-main kalian ya!,Ciel itu istimewa tahu,ia pria baik dan pasti akan jadi figur kekasih yang baik bagi Ara!"

Perkataan Aisha dan Rena jelas masuk akal secara Rena memiliki insting keibuan diantara _El Search Party_ apalagi Rena mungkin orang yang paling perhatian yang pernah Aisha ya..karena Aisha seorang penyihir yang cerdas jadi wajar kalau tahu hampir segala hal.

Menurutku perkataan mereka masih bisa aku toleransi,ya karena mereka takut aku kenapa-napa jadi wajar mereka berkata saat Elesis angkat bicara soal aku yang akan menjalin hubungan dengan Ciel hatiku langsung sakit bayangkan Elesis mengatakan hal yang terkesan kasar"Ara,aku yakin kau tidak akan bahagia dengan Ciel,karena kakakmu Aren jadi _Demon_ -seperti Ciel saat ini ia langsung membunuh seluruh keluarga Haan,menyebabkan kekacauan dimana-mana,bahkan hampir saja kamu tidak sadar bahwa nanti kamu juga akan celaka karena Ciel,HAH?!"

Aku yang mendengar itu tak kuasa menahan menangis dan berlari keluar dari _basecamp_ Lanoxkami,aku juga bisa mendengar suara Lu berteriak kencang pada Elesis dan yang lain.

Aku tidak mengerti salahkah aku mencintai seorang pria yang bukan seutuhnya manusia?salahkah aku telah menaruh harapan padanya?sungguh aku benar-benar bingung mau berbuat sekarang aku duduk termenung di _Charming Geyser,_ kolam air panas yang paling nyaman Lanox.

'Mungkin ada baiknya aku membasuh diri di sini sambil menenangkan diri'pikirku sambil melepas seluruh kain yang ada padaku tubuhku.

 **CIEL P.O.V**

Sungguh aneh mengapa setiap kali aku berusaha menjauhi gadis bermanik heterokrom itu,keinginan diriku untuk mendekat semakin aku...

Tidak

Tidak Boleh! Jangan sampai Ara tahu perasaanku bisa-bisa dia akan mengejarku,dan jika itu sampai terjadi bisa-bisa _Demon_ dalam diriku melukai Ara dan aku tidak bisa biarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Hei,Ciel ngelamun saja ayo pulang ke Lanox"

Seketika lamunanku langsung buyar mendapati suara seorang _Guardian_ berambut _cream_ itu memergoki aku melamun."Oke,aku akan segera berangkat"jawabku.

"Kau pasti memikirkan Ara ya?"Tebak Elsword sambil pria bersurai merah ini benar-benar sukses membuat aku malu didepan yang saja nanti saat sudah sampai pulang.

Sedangkan Raven dan Add tidak begitu mengubris perkataan Elsword malah dari tadi sepertinya tidak mempedulikan aku.

Sebenarnya setelah selesai mengusir _demon-demon_ di Sander,rencananya aku akan langsung pulang dan tidur namun karena jiwaku dan Lu jadi satu,otomatis aku bisa mendengar suara hati Lu saat Lu sedang kesal dan marah pada Elesis yang seenaknya mengataiku,bahkan aku juga tahu kalau tadi _Red Knight_ wanita itu sempat membuat Ara menangis dan lari karena -benar gadis yang aneh,apa salahnya jika ada seorang manusia dan demon saling jatuh cinta?

Jatuh Cinta?Tidak tunggu aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Ara,aku takut nanti aku akan melukainya jadi sebaiknya aku memendam perasaanku.

Tunggu, tadi Ara menangis dan kabur kan? Bagaimana nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa?Meskipun ia seorang tetap saja aku khawatir sebaiknya aku segera mencari Ara sebelum suatu hal yang buruk menimpa gadis yang aku...Urggh sial aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku pada sadar bahwa Ara juga berhak tahu akan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya maka setelah aku mencari Ara dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja aku akan mengatakan apa yang Ara perlu tahu dan setelah itu semua aku akan langsung menjaga jarak pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik dan yang pasti bukanlah aku.

"Semuanya,kalian pergilah duluan nanti aku menyusul"

"Ehh?memangnya kau mau kemana?"Pertanyaan Chung sukses membuat aku kelabakan setengah mati,tidak mungkin aku bilang "mau mencari Ara"bisa-bisa mulut Elsword ngelantur kemana-mana.

"Ada yang tertinggal tadi di tempat Vegar maka dari itu aku akan mengambilnya,tapi berhubung tempat itu luas dan aku juga lupa jadi.."Jawabku mencoba berusaha meyakinkan mereka semua.

Untungnya Raven bisa mengerti dan mengatakan"Baiklah tapi cepatlah kembali",sementara Add yang melihat tingkahku langsung menggerutu kesal dan menggumam"Tch,Merepotkan saja"

Dalam hati aku bertekad akan mencari Ara dan menyatakan perasaanku,setidaknya Ara harus tahu setelah itu aku akan berusaha untuk menghindarinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mencari Ara karena aku tahu betul disaat Ara sedang sedih pasti ia akan pergi ketempat _itu_.

 _Ke Charming Geyser_.

Insting _Demon_ ku memang tidak pernah salah soal saja aku sampai di _Charming Geyser_ ,kulihat punggung gadis yang aku cintai tengah berendam di kolam air panas di situ,tubuhnya begitu cantik saat sinar bulan tunggu harusnya aku tidak melihat Ara dalam keadaan seperti itu,sungguh ini adalah hal paling hina yang pernah kulakukan.

Berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk memanggil gadis yang sering membayang-bayangi aku.

"Ara?"

 **Ara P.O.V**

Suara ini? Aku kenal,sangat kenal dengan suara aku segera membalikkan badanku dan aku lihat pria yang paling aku cintai tengah berdiri melihatku-ya dia MELIHATKU.

"Ciel?"

 **TBC**

Wow chapter ini agak panjang dari pada sebelumnya tapi tetap saja saya butuh kritik dari para readers terhormat please Review,kira-kira nanti readers berharap endingnya kayak apa?


	3. Broken Heart,Confession,Unknown Threat

**Chapter 3 Broken Heart,Confession,and Unknown Threat**

 **Ciel P.O.V**

Ya aku tahu,itu adalah sepasang iris yang paling bisa membuatku merasa tenang ketika menatapnya dan aku juga bisa tahu kalau ada pancaran kesedihan dalam kedua iris itu.

'Rasanya diam seribu bahasa pun sangat menyenangkan...'.pikirku

Sadar akan keadaan kami saat ini,aku harus segera memecahkan suasana ini dengan cara mendekati Ara namun aku segera sadar kalau tubuh Ara masih kelihatan wajahku langsung memerah kemudian berbalik sambil mengatakan pada Ara"Ara tolong pakai kembali bajumu"

 **Ara P.O.V**

Aku yang sedang menikmati suasana ini langsung kelabakan sendiri dan mengambil bajuku sambil meminta maaf pada Ciel"Maafkan aku"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Segera setelah aku selesai memakai bajuku,kudekati Ciel"Apa apa Ciel?"

Pria itu segera berbalik dan kemudian menjaga jarak dari aku,yang tindakannya itu semakin membuatku sedih dan bingung.'Apa benar ia membenciku?'pikirku.

"Ara,ayo ikut pulang bersamaku ke _Base_ "

"Oh,Oke"

Kemudian ia kembali memunggungiku sambil mulai berjalan,kukumpulkan seluruh keberanian ku untuk bertanya pada Ciel.

"Ciel,aku mau bertanya apa benar kamu membenciku?"

Ciel yang mendengar hal itu langsung berbalik dan bertanya balik tapi nadanya dingin sekali"Untuk apa kamu tanyakan itu Haan?"

Haan?padahal biasanya ia memanggilku Ara,apa aku salah sudah bertanya seperti itu padanya?banyak pertanyaan muncul dibenakku,hingga akhirnya kuberanikan diri itu menjawab pertanyaannya itu"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kamu sering menjauhiku?apa salahku Ciel?kalau kamu memang tidak suka denganku aku bisa terima tapi tolong jangan menjauh dariku dan lagi tolong jangan panggil aku itu nama marga keluargaku namaku Ara bukan Haan"kataku dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ciel jelas sempat tertegun mendengar itu semua pasti ia tidak menyangka kalau aku berani mengatakan hal yang sangat emosional pada seorang pri-err _Demon_ aku terbiasa berbicara hal-hal berbau 'perasaan gadis' pada para gadis di _Elgang_ -terutama Elesis.

Mungkin butuh waktu yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya Ciel mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku minta maaf Ara,kamu tidak pernah berbuat salah padaku Ara,justru aku menjauhimu karena aku ingin melindungimu.."Kata-kata Ciel sempat terpotong kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi"...dari Aku"

Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan jawaban Ciel"Eh? Memang ada apa?kalau kau ada masalah tolong ceritakan padaku siapa tahu aku bisa membantu"

"Tidak,kamu tidak bisa membantuku atau berbuat sesuatu untukku sudahlah ayo kita kembali tidak ada gunanya aku menghabiskan waktu disini dengan pertanyaan gadis yang terlalu sok tahu akan kehidupan orang mau kembali apa tidak"Bentaknya dengan kasar bahkan ia sampai melototiku dan juga tangan kirinya mengacungkan _Riffle_ -nya ke kepalaku seakan-akan memintaku untuk tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

Mendengar itu aku merasakan pipiku basah dan aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sial aku tidak kusangka hanya karena mencintai seorang _Demon_ perasaanku langsung hancur,pertama aku sudah diminta para gadis _Elgang_ untuk menjauhi Ciel dan sekarang Ciel malah mengancamku seperti ini.'Apa aku salah sudah jatuh cinta pada _Demon?'_ teriakku dalam aku air mataku keluar aku tidak boleh menangis di hadapan aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku aku takut kalau harus menatap mata Ciel.

'Nak,apa kau sedih?'

Suara ini-ya ini suara Eun,rubah ekor sembilan yang selalu melindungiku bahkan yang membuat aku menjadi seorang Asura.

'Apa kau mau aku membantumu menyatakan perasaan pada pria ini nak?'tanya Eun lagi dalam pikiranku

'Ya,tolong bantu aku Eun...Aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi tapi apa yang akan kamu lakukan padaku?'

'Aku akan membuat kekuatan iblis dalam diri dalam pria ini terkunci sementara jadi kamu bebas menyatakan apa yang kamu rasakan padanya kalau bisa lewat tindakan karena banyak pepatah mengatakan kalau perbuatan lebih berarti daripada kata-kata yang hanya diucapkan saja .Tapi ingat! Hanya dalam waktu 5 menit saja ya nak.'Jawab Eun dengan nada sangat menjanjikan dan itu benar-benar membuatku senang,sekarang Ciel bisa tahu apa yang kurasakan tapi yang paling penting aku berharap ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku

'Terimakasih banyak Eun,kamu memang hebat!'

Segera kuhapus air mataku dan tersenyum kemudian kuberanikan diriku untuk kembali menatap mata gelap Ciel,perlahan _Riffle_ yang mengarah pada wajahku segera aku turunkan,dan disambut dengan tatapan heran dan bingung pria bersurai putih panjang itu."Apa yang coba kamu lakukan Ara?!"Bentaknya lagi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Ciel,aku hanya menurunkan senjatamu itu agar tidak membahayakan orang,kamu tahu itu kan?"Aku mengatakan itu dengan nada sangat lembut sehingga membuat Ciel langsung _spechless_ dan diam ditempatnya _._

Kulanjutkan aksiku dengan mendekatinya perlahan dan menempatkan kedua tanganku di dada bidangnya lalu aku sedikit berjinjit untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga panjangnya itu"Ciel,akan aku katakan bagaimana perasaanku padamu..."

Ciel masih saja terpaku disana tidak bergerak sedikitpun hingga akhirnya kurasakan kedua tangan yang kekar mendorong punggungku agar jarak diantara kami menghilang"Memang apa yang kau rasakan Ara?"Tanya Ciel dengan nada yang cukup seduktif dan aku sangat yakin itu semua karena tindakanku yang 'berani' ini.

"Ini yang kurasakan"Jawabku sambil meraup bibir pria beriris hitam pun sepertinya juga tampak menikmati 'aksi'ku dan bibir kami mulai beradu satu sama lain.

Setelah selang waktu 1 menit(saat kuhitung) telah berlalu kami langsung melepaskan ciuman panas kami lalu kuletakkan kepalaku di dada bidang Ciel sambil mendengarkan detak jantungnya-dan jantungnya tengah berdegup kencang namun ia diam yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum puas,sementara itu Ciel melakukan hal yang amat tidak terduga,ia mengelus RAMBUTKU! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka,tapi kubiarkan saja dan aku segera mengalungkan kedua tanganku ke punggung yang tegap itu.

"Ara,apa yang barusan kamu lakukan? Kamu tahu itu tadi sangat berbahaya dan kamu terus saja menci-err memaksakan kehendakmu padaku".

"Tapi kamu juga tampak sangat menikmatinya kan Ciel?"Balasku sambil cekikikan.

"Jangan sombong kamu Ara aku hanya..."Ucapannya sempat terpotong karena aku telah membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku,namun pria itu hanya diam saja tidak melakukan apapun bahkan menggerakkan satu ototnya pun tidak.

Baru beberapa saat wajah Ciel kembali menjauh dari wajahku dan langsung menatapku dengan tatapan yang penuh nafsu"Jangan menggodaku lagi Ara atau aku bisa saja 'menelanmu' disini!"Ujarnya dengan nada yang mengancam tapi mengajak.

Kembali aku tertawa dan menjawabnya tanpa takut dan malah terkesan menantang"Memang kamu berani?"

Memang sepertinya Ciel sudah kehabisan akal untuk menahan hasratnya buktinya tepat setelah aku mengatakan hal itu wajahnya langsung memerah dan melepaskan pelukannya"Terserah kamu saja,ayo pulang yang lain sudah menunggu"Lalu Ciel mulai berjalan tapi sepertinya itu bukan berjalan itu lebih mirip berlari.

Langsung saja aku yang melihat sikap itu aku langsung berlari dan memeluk pria yang kalang kabut itu."Tapi Aku lelah sekali,minta gendong~"Pintaku dengan nada menggoda.

"Ini salah Ara,harusnya jiwa _demon_ ku mengamuk keluar melihat kamu yang berusaha mendekati aku tapi ini...seperti ada yang mengekangya agar tidak apa ini perbuatanmu?"

"Hihihi,entahlah mungkin jiwa _demon_ mu takut denganku,makanya ia tidak mau mengganggu momen kita ini~"Jawabku sambil tertawa yang jelas akan membuat Ciel penasaran tapi tampaknya ia tidak mengubris hal itu.

"Baiklah,mau digendong dibelakang atau didepan?"Menurutku itu terdengar seperti godaan daripada ajakan tapi kubiarkan sajalah,aku memang rindu sifat Ciel yang baik ini.

"Belakang saja yaaa..."Segera setelah kukatakan hal itu aku langsung melompat kepunggung pria yang paling aku sukai bahkan lebih.

Ketika Ciel sudah siap ia mulai bersiap-siap untuk berlari tapi aku segera menahannya"Ehm,aku nanti pusing kalau kamu berlari jadi jalan kaki saja ya".

Sontak Ciel kaget dan nyaris menjatuhkan aku dan nyaris saja kepala belakangku menyentuh tanah sangat tidak lucu kalau sampai niatku untuk lebih dekat ke Ciel jadi kandas kalau aku pingsan nanti kan aku jadi tidak bisa berduaan dengannya"Ehh?,tapi nanti mau sampai jam berapa?".

"Ini hukuman karena sudah mengacuhkan aku selama ini,lagipula harusnya kamu berhati-hati nanti kalau aku pingsan atau gegar otak bagaimana?"Jawabku sambil pura-pura marah.

"Iya-ya maaf nona Ara yang cantik"

Aku yang mendengar tingkah lucu Ciel kembali cekikikan sendiri,'Ahh, aku berharap bisa seperti ini terus'.

Kemudian Ciel kembali berjalan lalu kubisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya"Selain itu..."Ciel langsung terdiam mendengar itu kemudian kulanjutkan lagi"...Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Ciel lebih lama".

Pria bersurai putih ini yang baru saja mendengar pernyataanku langsung tersenyum kemudian menjawab"Aku juga berpikiran sama Ara".

 **Normal P.O.V**

Dua pasangan itu segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan tanpa mereka sadari ada dua bayangan hitam sedang membicarakan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya merencanakan sesuatu untuk si pria _demon_ berambut putih itu.

"Hmm,sepertinya hubungan mereka cukup menarik"Ucap bayangan pertama.

"Tapi aku penasaran,bagaimana bisa _demon_ di dalam pria itu tidak mengamuk keluar?"Tanya bayangan kedua itu.

"Itu pasti perbuatan rubah ekor sembilan dalam tubuh gadis itu,dan sepertinya aku kenal gadis ya itu kan adiknya Aren-eh maksudku Ran"Jelas bayangan pertama.

Mendengar itu muncul senyuman licik dari bayangan kedua"Hahaha jadi begitu ini pasti akan sangat menarik".

Melihat senyum itu bayangan pertama langsung mempunyai ide yang cemerlang"Dan aku punya rencana yang bagus...".

 **TBC**

 **Author Note:**

 **Pasti banyak yang bertanya bagaimana Ara yang polos tiba-tiba jadi** _ **playfull**_ **begitu, itu karena author lihat** _ **quote Transcendence**_ **Asura yang terkesan** _ **playfull**_ **maka muncullah ide membuat chapter ini. Untuk nama** _ **El Search Party**_ **diganti jadi** _ **Elgang**_ **karena Author malas bertele-telee # dikarenakan ini** _ **Fanfiction**_ **,sifatnya Demonio dan kemampuan Eun pasti terkesan dibuat-buat yah.. namanya juga** _ **fanfic**_ **.Tapi tetap Review readers tetap nomor satu dalam pengembangan Fic ini jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya dua bayangan tadi pasti** _ **elsword players**_ **pasti tahu siapa...Kalau penasaran/belum tahu coba main dungeon di Lanox namanya** _ **Phantasmal Geyser**_ **disitulah nanti readers yang belum tahu bakal tahu.**


	4. New Pair Part 1

**CHAPTER 4 NEW PAIR PART 1**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Dalam keadaan normal,sejuta langkah kaki melangkah berjalan untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan pasti akan melelahkan namun bagi insan ini berjalan mengelilingi bumi pun tidak akan membuatnya merasa lelah terlebih jika insan itu membawa seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur dan semua orang akan mengeluh dan memilih untuk meninggalkan gadis ini dan juga senjatanya,namun bagi Ciel itu bukan masalah selama gadis itu adalah orang yang telah membuat dunianya yang gelap sebagai seorang Demonio kembali terang benderang seperti saat bertemu nona majikannya,Lu bahkan mungkin lebih terang daripada cahaya matahari.

 **Ciel P.O.V**

Gadis yang sedang tertidur di punggungku ini memang gadis yang istimewa,bukan karena dia adalah penerus keluarga Haan yang terkenal ataupun karena dia seorang yang memiliki binatang suci dalam tubuhnya dan bukan juga karena parasnya nan rupawan juga bentuk tubuhnya ramping dan ideal namun karena sifatnya yang baik,tulus,ramah, _playful_ ,dsb.

Jujur saja memang sejak pertama kali bertemu gadis ini kukira dia gadis yang agak _hyper_ ,karena sewaktu dulu aku suguhkan teh dan kusuruh ia meminumnya pelan-pelan ia malah langsung menghabiskan tehnya dalam satu tegukan itu tanda bahwa ia tidak fokus terhadap apa yang kukatakan,dan tidak fokus terhadap sekeliling atau adalah salah satu ciri orang _hyperactive._

Dan ya,aku tidak sadar memikirkan sifat-sifat Ara sampai tidak sadar kami sudah sampai di depan gerbang waktu berjalan begitu cepat saat kau tidak memperhatikan sekeliling dan malah fokus melihat masa lalu,segera aku langsung membangunkan gadis ini dan menggodanya juga tentunya.

"Hei,tukang tidur...kita sudah sampai".

Tidak ada ini sebenarnya tidur atau pingsan?

Kemudian kuturunkan gadis ini perlahan mengingat tadi aku sempat menjatuhkannya dari belakang sebelum kami sampai disini,aku harus berhati-hati.

Kugoncangkan badannya berulang kali agar ia bangun dan akhirnya ia bangun juga.

"Hei,pemalas..."Panggilku sambil menyeringai.

"Ughh,ah..."Desahnya

"Kita sudah sampai di depan Lanox"

"Lho,kukira kamu akan membawaku sampai tempat tidur Ciel"Tanyanya heran.

"Jadi,kamu berharap aku menggendongmu sampai kamar? Ya itu akan terjadi tapi dalam mimpimu tuan putri"Jawabku sambil tertawa.

Di luar dugaan tangan kanan gadis ini langsung memeluk leherku dan memaksaku melihat manik _heterokrom_ miliknya sementara wajahnya dihiasi senyuman yang menggoda.

"Kalau memang itu adalah mimpi maukah kamu mengabulkannya? Wahai pangeran hatiku?".

"Jika itu yang kamu mau..."Ucapku sambil menariknya lebih dekat sampai kami tidak memiliki jarak sama sekali.

 **Ara P.O.V**

Kaget dengan tindakan "berani" Ciel aku tidak kuasa menahan diri lagi,tanganku satunya segera meraba dan mengelus dada atletisnya sementara Ciel tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk membelai rambut sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk dan menahan tubuhku agar aku tidak jatuh terbaring ke tanah karena tenaga Ciel untuk menciumku begitu saja sampai tidak bisa mendominasi, permainan ini benar-benar akan dimenangkan oleh Ciel.

Setelah beberapa lama kami segera memberi jarak pada tubuh kami tapi posisi tangan dan tubuh kami tetap seperti tadi sebelum kami aku membenamkan kepalaku di dada atletis Ciel sambil merasakan detak jantungnya,sedangkan aku bisa merasakan tangan berototnya mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Aku bingung mau berkata apa,pikiranku tidak bisa kugunakan dengan jernih apalagi saat dekat-dekat dengan pria setengah _demon_ ini.

"Jadi,untuk sementara hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan...apa kamu masih mau kugendong sampai kamarmu?"Ucapnya memecah kesunyian.

"Aku rasa ini lebih dari cukup...maaf ya sudah meminta yang aku sangat berharap agar kita lebih sering melakukan ini".

"Heh, sering katamu bukankah kita harus merahasiakan ini dari yang lain?"Tanyanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aku rasa kamu benar...bayangkan kalau yang lain sampai tahu, pasti nanti heboh".

"Meskipun begitu...boleh aku melakukan ini sedikit lebih lama?"Pintanya dengan memohon.

"Sampai pagi pun aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganku jika kamu tidak memintanya".

Sambil menyamakan tinggi denganku tanpa melepaskan pelukannya ia berbisik"Terima kasih" dengan pelan sekali.

Setelah lama berpelukan akhirnya Ciel melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhku kemudian memposisikan lengannya agar bisa menggandengku,aku yang melihat itu dengan girang langsung saatnya kami kembali ke _base_ dan kebetulan juga ini sudah tengah malam jadi banyak orang yang sedang beristirahat.

Tentu saja posisi tangan kami ini akan kami lepas sesaat ketika mulai mendekati _base_. Tahulah agar yang lain tidak curiga.

Di kejauhan kami melihat figur bersurai putih sedang menangis di depan _base,_ itu adalah Lu! Sepertinya ia masing belum bisa melupakan kejadian memang ucapan Elesis sungguh tidak keterlaluan,seenaknya dia menghakimi bahwa setiap _demon_ itu sama padahal,Lu dan Ciel aku berlari padanya diikuti dan aku memeluknya supaya dia tenang.

"Sudahlah Lu,tenang saja aku ada disini dan aku pasti akan membelamu dan Ciel karena aku tahu kalian tidak begitu".

Melihat perbuatanku dan mendengar pernyataanku barusan gadis _demon_ ini langsung memelukku balik sambil masih terisak-isak.

"Hiks...hiks tapi Ara mereka seenaknya menghakimi kami padahal kami juga membantu kalian dalam mencari El _Shard._ Apa itu bukti itu masih kurang?"Tanyanya dengan suara sesegukan.

"Ya,menurutku yang kalian lakukan sudah sangat membantu kami dan kami jelas tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa tanpa bantuan dari _Lady_ Luciela yang sangat menawan dan kuat ini"Hiburku dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

"Terima kasih banyak Ara,tolong maafkan aku jika selama ini aku selalu meneriakimu saat kamu mencoba memperlakukanku seperti anak janji mulai saat ini aku akan mencoba menghargaimu".

"Tidak Lu,kamu salah".

"Eh?"Tanyanya heran.

"Selama ini kan aku yang memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil sementara kamu lebih...Err... _Senior_ dan _superior_ daripada aku jadi disini akulah pihak yang harus meminta maaf bukan kamu".

"Tapi tetap saja aku selama ini akulah yang paling sering memarahimu dalam hal yang sepele seperti ini".

"Sudahlah Lu...Biarlah yang lalu berlalu sekarang ayo kita berdua masuk"Ajakku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ahh...Baiklah kalau begitu Ara lagipula, aku sudah bosan berada di luar terus"Balasnya sambil tersenyum yang tidak kalah lebar.

"Eheem"Terdengarlah suara dari belakang kami.

Kami kemudian menengok kebelakang dan baru kusadari bahwa kami nyaris saja meninggalkan dari tadi ia hanya menonton tanpa ada respon apapun dan itu membuatku langsung menyesal.

"Melupakanku,eh? _Ladies_?"Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Maaf Ciel aku tidak bermaksud...".

"Maafkan aku juga Ciel, karena tidak menyadari lupa kalau kamu kan sedang bersama Ara tadi"Pinta Lu.

"Kalian pikir lucu ini lucu?!"Geramnya.

"Ini tidak seperti kelihatannya Ciel aku hanya mencoba..."Ucapakanku terpotong.

"Sudahlah aku tidak Ara,sebaiknya kamu bersama Lu saja dibandingkan tadi kita bersama sekarang kamu ,kamu ingat tadi siapa yang menggoda siapa dan ingat juga siapa yang memul..."Ocehannya terpotong begitu Ciel melihat Lu dengan tatapan menggoda kearahnya dan kearahKU!

Sambil menyeringai Lu berjalan ke arah Ciel sepertinya dia bersiap-siap untuk mempermalukan kami berdua.

"He he he..."

"Ja..jang...Jangan ter...tawa seperti _demon_ begitu... Lu"Ucap Ciel dengan pipi yang memerah sambil terbata-bata.

"Lho? Aku kan memang _demon_ begitu juga kamu Ciel...Oh ya, aku lupa kalau tadi kamu sempat mencari Ara kan? Raven yang memberitahuku dan berhubung kita ini satu jiwa maka...".

"A...Aku ti.. tidak..."Ucap Ciel yang nada bicaranya masih belum bisa dikontrol.

"Ya ya ya, kamu tidak bohong soal kamu yang sudah menjadi pangeran hati dari tuan putri tukang tidur ini kan?"Balasnya sambil menahan tawa

Kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi,"Aku tahu lho kalian tadi melakukan apa saja...".

Aku yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menutupi wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang tengah memerah malu ini.

Melihat aku dan Ciel yang salah tingkah ia malah semakin gencar menggoda kami.

"Jadi apakah ciumannya cukup panas huh?"Tanyanya yang lebih mirip penginterogasian dibandingkan pertanyaan.

Akhirnya,Ciel angkat bicara juga dan dengan nada yang sudah terkontrol ia menjawab pertanyaan nya Lu.

"Kalau iya,memang kenapa?"Tanya Ciel.

"Ahh,tidak aku hanya kagum dengan perkembangan kalian berdua".

"Lu,aku mohon jangan beritahu yang lain dulu ya?"Pintaku penuh harap.

"Hi hi hi...Bagaimana ya? Hmm, oke tapi ada syaratnya..."

Mendengar kata 'syarat' aku dan Ciel langsung bergidik kami tahu kalau itu syarat dari Lu itu pasti aneh-aneh.

Lu lalu meminta Ciel mendekatkan telinganya sambil membisikkan sesuatu,setelah selesai Ciel langsung menyeringai mempunyai firasat buruk tapi kenapa ada rasa senang ya?

"Baiklah kalian berdua, selamat malam"Pamit Lu yang kemudian masuk kedalam.

 **Ciel P.O.V**

Begitu Lu masuk langsung aku berjalan ke arah gadis _exorcist_ kugendong dia dengan _Bridal Style._ Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya membuang muka karena malu.

"Apa-apaan sih?"Protes Ara.

"Kamu mau tahu apa syaratnya Lu yang tadi ia bisikkan padaku?"Balasku.

"Kurasa..."Belum selesai ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku langsung membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku,sebuah kecupan ringan dan singkat tentunya.

"Diamlah dulu nanti ketika kita masuk kekamarmu akan kujelaskan"

Mendengar kata "kamar" yang bersangkutan malah menutupi wajahnya yang -benar gadis yang lucu.

Begitu sampai kamarnya kurebahkan dia diatas kasurnya diikuti olehku.

"Jadi,tadi Lu memintaku untuk khusus malam ini tidak keberatan kan?"Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja tidak,karena ini adalah salah satu hal yang ingin aku lakukan"Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku langsung menyeringai dan kuraih tubuhnya agar aku bisa memeluknya dan tidak butuh waktu beberapa lama hingga akhirnya kami terlelap.


End file.
